If he dares to hurt you
by Kaitoukidchan
Summary: Kaito was hurt by Hakuba and merely used for sex before the blond dumps him. he goes to cutting and suicide. shinichi saves him and looks after him. has an over-protective shinichi. a one-shot


Notes=hakuba dumped him for sex. kaito starts cutting. shinichi is the one who saves him when things get too horrible.

Chapter 1

Shinichi P.O.V

Hattori and I were going out tonight. It was a celebration for a good job on our jobs. We went to a bar and saw Hakuba surrounded by several girls. " Ass" muttered Hattori. He had heard what had happened and like me...had saved Kaito several times from suicide due to the events of his old life.

Kaito now thought he was used whore due to having Hakuba as a boyfriend. " Lets go elsewhere, Kudo." Hattori said. I frowned nodding. A small town bar wasn't too far and then I heard it.

" Yeah. My ex. He was nice. But he is just a tight fuck to me. You ladies would be more." Hakuba said. I marched over to him and punched him in the face. " You ever hurt him again...and you'll get more than a punch." I said.

The bar keeper...Riku...knew me. " Shinichi, you need to go. You know I hate violence here. I'll call the cops for him too." she added. I nodded thanking her and leaving.

We found an ice cream parlor deciding ice cream was better and saw Kaito there. I smiled. I had always found the theif adorable and hated it when someone hurt him.

" Can we sit here, Kuroba?" Hattori asked. Hattori became friends with Kaito 6 months ago and even made it so Eri would be his lawer when and if he got caught by the cops although I was pretty sure he would only be in jail for 3 months due to returning stolen items. It wasn't really a high crime record for any theif.

" I'm fine with it." he said. I saw he got a chocolate icecream sunday. I sat down next to him. " Celebrating job successes." he asked. " Yeah and we came and checked on you." I added.

Kaito saw my bruised fist and asked " What happened?" I pulled him into my lap. " a small spat." I said.

Hakuba had dumped him when I was still Conan and he became suicidal then. By then, I knew who he was.

-Flashback-

I had gotten a note saying what happened and he was killing himself. Like always, the cops were clueless. Ran knew my identity now but we only saw one another as siblings and the Mauris were like family now.

" I have to go save my friend, Ran." I said. " Get back for Supper. Ok, brat. You are still a kid and are now a lot smaller." Kogoro reminded me. I nodded happy that I had someone like a father.

" Can I ask what's wrong?" he asked. I showed him the note and he instantly knowticed. The cop and detective in him knowticed. " Tell the kid he can come by any time. He's only your age as well. Kids shouldn't go through that much." Kogoro said.

I smiled and ran to Edoka and found the Kuroba household. Kaito was found with bloody wrists. I stopped the bleeding and did basic first aid and knowticed he was ok and called Dr. Aride for help.

When the Dr showed up and patched him up, he told me Kaito would be fine but would need someone to watch over him. Kaito woke up. " I'm staying during my last 2 weeks as Conan. Tell me what the bastard did to you." I said.

" He said...I was only good for sex. Not that it matters. He raped me half of the time anyways. I was just useless then!" Kaito said, crying. I pulled him into my arms. " You're not useless. You cheer up so many cops. Nakamouri keibu is always comeing home laughing due to you and you make me smile even. Nothing about you is useless. A lot of people have a smile on their face due to you...and what he did was a crap thing." I said, gently rubbing his back.

He laid in my arms crying for hours.

-End of Flashback-

Kaito was quite as I gently held him and examed his wrists, remembering all the times he cut when I stayed with him before I returned as Shinichi. " I'm going to stay with you...like I did when I was getting my body back. Are you ok with me being your room mate again?" I asked.

" Yeah." he said. I knew that Hakuba had been trying to visit him and it was due to Hattori looking after him that not much had happened. Nakamouri also had a huge influence now too.

If anyone dared to hurt my theif again...I would hunt them down. I gently kissed Kaito's forehead as he laid in my arms.

The End

Notes=My attempt at a one-shot;if anyone has ideas for more one-shots send me them(i usually like writing chapters though). thought it would be cool because i like this couple.


End file.
